


Room Next Door

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Distractions, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark night, Tsukishima escapes his house as the room next to his was being far too loud for his own comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Next Door

The young male sat their with his headphones secured to his head. It was a usual occurrence that he had his headphones on but this time was a lot different. He sat there trying to focus on studying English. There was a test coming up and he had to revise to get the highest marks but it was hard to concentrate when the room next door to him was making such a ruckus. His music was on loud but still it couldn't prevent the moans of the people in the room next to  
his.

“More! Touch me more,” cried an unfamiliar voice. Tsukishima wasn’t naive as many people he knew. He was well aware of what activities were happening next door. Although, knowing didn't didn't stop the red tinge that brushed his cheeks. His eyebrows knitted together as he believed he would have peace and quiet when his parents left for thief anniversary meal. He didn't think that he would have a commentary of a porn show.

His brother was home from college and he had brought home his girlfriend to meet the family. Though, Tsukishima really didn't want to see her as he wasn't comfortable around strange women, to be kind, he waved at her as he passed into the living room to get a glass of water. She was attractive and smart and funny but he didn't care about that. Once he was in a earshot of the couple he could Akiteru mentioning that he was just generally shy around women. 

“Oh, Tsukishima-kun,” she moaned. It was strange for the younger male to hear his name being called in such a hoarse voice. Then came another cry soon after, “Akiteru, more! Give me more!” Somehow the impressionable young male felt something stir in his stomach. Along with his flustered cheeks, he felt his stomach flutter, his groin becoming suddenly heavy, a prickling feeling at the nape of his neck and lower spine.

With deep sigh he started at the paper hard, trying to complete the translation. The only noise he could study with was his music not what was happening next door. He placed his hands over the headphones trying to cancel the background noise but all the moans were on max through the thin walls.

“Ahhh-kiteru, there! Harder!” He suddenly stood up and began to gather his belongings, shoving them in a spare shoulder bag. He grabbed his phone and a jacket and rushed down the stairs. It was far too hard to work under those conditions. He had no idea where he was going to go as it was late at night but he had to go somewhere far away from his brother. 

After putting his shoes on, horribly clashing against his pyjama bottoms. He was going to walk in the wet and wind to escape from his brother and his girlfriend. He didn't want to be aroused by listening into his brother. 

His headphones was still attached to his head as he kept his head down, covering his head away from the harsh wind. Hearing that kind of interaction with other people, just made him feel so depressed as he never thought of wanting to be with another person. He was uninterested in people, in volleyball, and in life. He just didn’t care. The only person that he cared about that wasn't his family was Yamaguchi. 

His body was completely drenched from the rain, frozen from from the wind. He looked up and saw the house that he was overly familiar with. He walked up the steps knowing that he would be welcomed into the home. He rang the doorbell with his teeth chattering. He really wished he had brought a hood to protect him even further. 

As soon as he opened the door, he walked straight in to protect him from the cold. A slightly smaller hand grabbed his own and waited while he kicked of his shoes. It was always a pain when his glasses would fog up when entering a house. A prickling sensation on the middle of his back. A sensation much different from his lower back. He peeled off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. 

“Mother, Tsukki is here!” His friend called out while he was lead to his room. Thanks to muscle memory he knew where he was going. His friend lead him to the bed and sat him down and headed out the room so that he could warm his larger friend up. He sat there with his hands clasped as there was complete silence. No moans, no groans, no cries of anguish or lust. It was so peaceful the way he liked it.

A soft towel was placed over his head while he was handed a warm cup of hot chocolate. While he sipped his beverage, he felt his friend ruffling the towel through his hair. The glasses had came off so they he could wipe away the steam from them. 

“Take off anything that’s soaked and I will dry it for ya,” Tsukishima placed the hot chocolate to the side then stood up. He peeled off his pyjama bottoms and piled them on the floor. He was giving another pair that was slightly too small for him. He didn’t care as they were warm. When he looked up he saw that the bed was dishevelled. So was his friends hair.

“Yamaguchi, were you asleep?” He asked as he sat back down on the bed and was handed back his glasses. His smaller friend sat beside him on the bed and rested against his shoulder to keep him warm. 

“No, I was watching something on my phone,” Tsukishima looked over to the desk to see that his phone was charging. He knew that he was lying as his eyes looked tired from fighting the harsh lights. “Anyway, what are you coming to my house in the middle of the night, drenched?” The blonde haired male was unsure if he wanted to tell him what happened as he was slightly embarrassed. He didn’t want to remember the moans, from the other room.

“My brother is home and brought his girlfriend with him,” Yamaguchi still looked confused but his friend refused to say anything else. He pulled out his books out his bag and went over to the desk to continue on studying. He placed the book lamp on while he turned off the big light.

“Just go to sleep. I’m just going to study,” Yamaguchi placed a blanket over his friend's shoulder and headed into his bed. Sometimes the smaller male believed that they lived together with the way they were so comfortable with each other. The other one was working, while the other slept. They sometimes slept together, if they were having a sleepover. None of their team members realised how close they actually were.

Tsukishima removed his headphones from his head and just listened to the soft breathing of his friend. He was glad that Yamaguchi wasn’t one to snore. He focused on his studying for a while but a sudden shiver escaped his body. He managed complete half of the translations and began to find the substitute word. He tidied his things up and turned off the lamp then found his way to the bed and climbed in beside his friend. The smaller male snuggled into the larger. male’s body. 

-X-

“Hello, Shiori. No...he is here. He is sleeping... Don’t worry, I’ll drop him off in the morning... For some reason he just showed up soaking wet,” Tara Yamaguchi, peered onto her son and his friend that were sound asleep. She made sure to place the blanket over the pair as it was very chilly in the night now.

Luckily, she was still awake when he came to the door. She was just watching the television when he had appeared. Since her son had became close to another friend, she became a good friend with Tsukishima’s mother. She had just returned from her date with her husband as he worked overseas, to find that her youngest son was missing and that her older son was sleeping peacefully with a female underneath his arm. Shiori, knew that her youngest child was awkward when it came to relationships.

“Hey Tsukki,” the blonde haired male groaned saying that he was listening. “Tell me why you came to my house,” Tsukki groaned as he had already told him already but still he told him what he said the first time.

“My brother came home with his girlfriend,” He felt Yamaguchi move in the bed, sitting up with his legs crossed. 

“That can’t be the reason,” he prodded. Tsukishima grabbed the covers from Yamaguchi’s side and tossed them over the smaller male. The smaller male placed his head on his friend's chest and looked up at him. The taller male tilted his head back with flustered cheeks. 

“I could hear them doing some things together,” Yamaguchi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Akiteru was having sex while his brother was in the room next door. “I don’t think I can look at him anymore. Knowing what they were saying,” Yamaguchi egged him to repeat some of the stuff they were saying. “I’m not repeating it,” the taller male was sure that there was a deep blush across his face. 

“Was it more of a…‘Ohh, Tsukishima-kun give me more,’ the younger male moaned imitating his brother’s girlfriend . The blonde male slightly pushed his friend over as he wanted him to stop making the noises. Although, Yamaguchi didn't stop. Tsukishima grabbed his pillow and placed it over his friend's face so he didn't see his blushing face. He believed that his cheeks were a luminous red from how embarrassed he was. His friend struggled under the pillow, laughing at how playful the stoic male actually was. “I'll stop. I'm sorry. I give in,” with a pleased answer, he planted his pillow back to it's original position. He turned around hiding the small arousal again. His body was punishing him for some strange reason. His friend had realised his excuse when the larger male was leaning over him. A knee accidentally nudging the arousal. Yamaguchi turned round so there backs were against one another. Both males slept with one hand one the pillow and one underneath. He couldn't believe his good friend knew that he was aroused.

The taller male closed his eyes tightly trying to block the feeling that was happening in his groin. He groaned when he felt Yamaguchi snuggle into his back. He wanted to push his friend away but this was his bed. Yamaguchi’s arm wrapped around his waist as there bodies were pressed against one another. His cool breath tickling the back of Tsukishima’s neck. He moved his hands and placed them between his legs. He tried to move his attention elsewhere but it proving extremely difficult as he had a warm body pressed against his own. He was sure that his arousal was getting even more stronger. The male closed his eyes but all he could imagine was Yamaguchi writhing underneath him. The male making the same noises as his brother’s girlfriend.

His eyes snapped open and he jolted up with Yamaguchi stirring. The hand had slipped to his friends crotch. Tsukishima had grabbed the hand and moved it away from the warm area. 

“Tsukii, what's wrong?” The said male just pushed his friend back on the bed. 

“It's nothing. Just go back to sleep,” Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima down with him but the male protested highly. “Yamaguchi, I don't want to sleep at the moment,” Tsukishima slid out the bed and went over to study so he could occupy his mind with English homework. 

Yamaguchi thought of nothing strange of his friend who cowered from touch from others. The brown haired male was used to his friend pulling away when he had touched him. Although it hurt, he couldn't be mad at his friend as he was uncomfortable with people touching him. 

After 10 minutes of completely focusing on English, he was able to climb back in bed with his friend. Yamaguchi rolled round and snuggled into him at the extra heat source. Tsukishima was quickly asleep before his mind had time to respond to his friend sleeping on him.

In the morning, he felt a small nudge against his side. He looked down to see something growing in Yamaguchi’s trousers. He quickly pretended that he hadn't noticed anything. The blonde male rolled over and fell back asleep trying to ignore his friends own arousal. All he could see was the vivid image of his friends own…

Tsukishima jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes and quickly placed his now dry cloths back on. He placed his headphones back where they usually sit. Luckily, it was Saturday morning and all he had to was quickly return home, grab his volleyball clothes then head to practise to be distracted for the rest off the entire day. No dirty thoughts of his friend who was happily sleeping without any consent from the visitor. All thoughts of his brother and his girlfriend would completely vanish but Yamaguchi would be there, letting the task become more impossible to forget.

The young blonde male gathered all of his things and strolled back to his own house. He texted Yamaguchi saying that he going home early. He looked at his phone to see that it was nearly turning 8. His mother would be up and hopefully his brother was gone as well. He didn't have the heart to face his brother. He would just quickly run to his room, grab his things then leave again.

When the male returned home, he was instantly faced with his brother kissing his girlfriend on the lips. Her hands on his waist, while his hands were tangled in her brown hair. Tsukishima froze in spot as his brother’s hands started wandering. The young male thought about heading back to his friends but he quickly took of his shoes off and walked into the kitchen so he could talk with his mother. Shaking the image out of his kind with Volleyball.

“Morning, Kei. Did you sleep well with Tadashi?” The male shyly nodded and sat at the kitchen table as his mother handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. His mother sat opposite him as he digged into his breakfast. “I wished you called telling us that you were leaving. I hope you didn't catch a cold.”

“Yamaguchi warmed me when I showed up,” he said before he took a large bite of bacon and egg. His mother chuckled as he was acting nonchalant. He quickly finished off his breakfast before he said: “I'm heading to school for practice,” his mother grabbed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher. She peeked her head out the kitchen door to see her oldest son still kissing. She rolled her eyes and carried on cleaning the house up. 

The blonde male hid in room so he could get ready for volleyball. He was going to meet Yamaguchi at their usual spot in around 20 minutes but knowing the dark haired male, he would should up in 10 minutes waiting for Tsukishima. Their was a large knock on the door as he stripped out of his shirt. Before the male could respond, Akiteru walked into the room and sat on his bed, acting like it was his own. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and ignored him as he began to find the other shirt to put on.

“Sorry Kei,” the said male pulled a shirt out of the wardrobe, freshly pressed thanks to his mother and looked over to his brother who was making himself comfortable on the bed. Slightly leaned back with his arms behind, propping his whole body up. “We - I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I thought you would of had your headphones on,” The young male blushed then turned round to place his school shirt on.

“I did. They were useless,” Akiteru laughed so hard, feeling so pleased with himself. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck shoulders and kissed his hair.

“So sorry little brother,” Tsukishima nudged his brothers side so he could be released. “Aww, you're embarrassed that you heard your brother-”

“-I am going to meet Yamaguchi for practise,” the male grabbed his things and headed out his bedroom leaving Akiteru laughing hysterically at his bashful little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Tskuii is so shy about sexual experiences.


End file.
